


The Last Stand (All Hail The Queen)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, some other people are mentioned but aren't super important so no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life, she was a clumsy attempt at royalty. But in death she was truly a Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stand (All Hail The Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing about how Sumia died. I love her so much, so I figured I'd give her a fitting end. I also now remember that Frederick canonly dies in Chrom's stead (at the very least when married to Cherche if Gerome's Future Past 3 support is to be trusted) but oh well.

"I may not be the strongest Shepherd, but I am the Queen of Ylisse, and you shall go no further!"

The blood-tipped silver lance came crashing down on the walking corpse with a heavy swoop. It continued to swing, until it's damage was irreparable. Queen Sumia tossed to to the ground in a huff, wildly reaching for the other one on her mount. She scoffed when she realized that she had no more. "Of course I screw up now..."

"Milady!"

She jerked her head to the side, looking at the man who called her, Frederick. He fought back to back with his wife, Cherche, her wyvern flying low to the ground.

"You must retreat my Queen! For the good of us all!"

Sumia bit back tears. No matter how hard she trained, how long she ruled, she was also so weak...she thought of retreating like commanded, but then shook her head violently, the image of her two daughters, 13 and 11, coming into her head,"I will do no such thing!"

"Milady!"

"I make my stand here! No more Miss.Falls-On-Her-Face! I want to be a mother than makes my daughters proud!"

The stern knight could only gawk and she gracefully flew over to him, plucking from his hands one of his many spare silver lances. She knew it only had at most two uses left, but she was going to be damned before she failed again. "Thank you for being so patient with me and Chrom all these years, Frederick ."

"Milady, no!"

She gave one more look around the battlefield. Sully, ever triumphant, knocked now Risen with ease. Cordelia, flying gracefully. Maribelle, heaing the injured as they came to her. Olivia, gracefully twirling between dancing and slashing down enemies.

 _They would have all made wonderful Queens..._ That thought aside, however, it was _her_ who was Queen. And if she couldn't fight like one, she would die like one.

"Hhhiiiyyah!"

One. One Risen dead, and one more crack in the already tarnished silver.

She turned, and saw a Risen General crashing towards her. She knew that this was her last strike. She pulled the reins of her pegasus back, and let out a mighty roar of _"For Ylisse!"_

The lance cracked against the armor, sending the monster backwards, then shattered in her hands. She looked down at her blood stained palms for a moment, before she heard the whizz of an arrow piercing through the shouts of battle. It took her moment to register it solidly lodged in her back.

"O-Oh...hehe...t-this is how I go..."

She slid off her pegasus with a thump. The aforementioned mount whinnied, alighting to it it's mistress.

"You...have always been so faithful...please...go to the castle...and tell Cynthia and Lucina...I love them..."

The winged horse brayed loudly before taking flight, shooting straight for the castle. It seemed as every beast on that battlefield, horse, pegasus, wyvern, and griffon alike, cried out in agony as her life slipped away from her.

_Clumsy...to the very end...Gods...please give our daughters...the strength they need...to survive...and that they know...I loved them...until the very end...pray that Lucina...makes a better Queen than I..._

Her eyes slipped shut, and her soul peacefully glided up to Naga's kingdom, where she once again found herself in Chrom's arms.•

**Author's Note:**

> I know I sould be writng more the the few multi-chapter fics I've commited myself to, but this idea hit me tio strngly. Sooo? How was it?


End file.
